Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by American Idol Lover
Summary: This is about American Idol couples I like and all the wacky things that happen, put into a romance story. Seasons 7-10.
1. Aaron & Katie

_Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we're gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time. __**– Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO**_

All of the Idol contestants from seasons 7-10 were lying on the nice, cool wooden floor of the parts of the mansion. It was 107 degrees outside so they were practically being stuck to the floor.

AARON KELLY'S POV

I was sitting on one of the many living room floors where the rest of the teenagers (or when they were on the show they were but now they're not) were: Scotty McCreery, Lauren Alaina, Thia Megia, Katie Stevens, Allison Iraheta, Jasmine Murray, David Archuleta, and myself. And then there was Emmera, she wasn't on American Idol, but she was friends with probably everybody. She was only 13, but she had a _great_ voice.

"Why the _hell _is it so damn hot in here?" Katie finally said after a couple minutes of silence.

I don't know why, but I've always liked Katie, even when she's annoying. She's just so… I just don't know how to put it. She's so pretty, talented, funny. All the things I'm not.

"Would you rather be outside?" Scotty replied.

"No! It's just… we have all the fans and air conditioners on and it's _still_ freaking hot in here." Katie answered angrily.

She was just so full of energy and happiness. Even if she was angry, you can't help but love her. _Everybody _loved her. Well of course Lee didn't because he hates everyone.

"We should go in the pool." Lauren suggested.

Lauren was also one of my best friends. Not just because we both sing country, (we're not the only ones) but at a time of need, she was there to catch you when you're falling. But I don't know why she liked Scotty so much. For some reason he hates me. It's not like I did anything. But he seems jealous whenever I talk to Lauren. But he gets to talk to her a lot more than I do.

"Oh my god, why couldn't I have thought of that? Should we?" Katie said, standing up.

"I think we should." Scotty answered.

"You just want to see Lauren in a bikini, don't you?" I asked, curious to see what he'd answer to _that._

He just glared at me. Like wanting to kill me because I found out his little secret without anyone telling me.

"Oh Aaron, shut up! C'mon, let's go! I'll beat you there Aaron!" Katie yelled at me, starting to run.

Katie and I always had these little races and I always won. She just wants to get better so she can beat me, but she never will.

"Oh no you won't!" I yelled, running after her.

She was already in a bikini, so she didn't have to change. But as I was running, I was taking off my shirt because I knew once she got there she would jump into the pool. We've been through this before. At one point at got in front of her and once we got to the pool, while I was in middle of jumping, she jumped on me. So we kinda fell into the pool. But I'm just glad it was Katie. If it was Allison I'd just be really annoyed.

KATIE STEVENS'S POV

While I was trying to catch him, I wanted to make us tie, so I decided to jump on him. I know he wouldn't care. I liked it though. I was proud of myself. He might be shy, but once you get to know him, he's really nice. I loved him. I don't know if he does though. That's the only problem. But no one knows it also.

"I almost got you!" I yelled.

"Yeah, by jumping on me!" He said back to me.

"So?" I said, laughing with him.

"Looks like you two are _already _having fun." Scotty said, walking over to us with the rest of them. He looked like the leader because he was in front of everyone else. And you could say that because he is the leader of this season's contestants.

"Oh shut up." Lauren said once she caught up to him because she was jogging over to him. Once she stopped jogging, she slapped his arm lightly.

Later it was like a party because everybody was there now. I had such a _great _time with everybody. Especially Aaron. Paul and James were cooking on the grill. I don't know why because the last time they did that it was bad.

~Flashback~

_Everybody was in the backyard. Paul and James were making hamburgers and hot dogs while everybody else is running around, having fun._

"_Give me that, you can't cook." James said in a playful way, grabbing the spatula._

"_Hey, I'm26. I think I know what I'm doing." Paul said, playing along. He took the spatula back._

"_No you don't!" James said, being playful again. He took the spatula and started flipping the food._

"_Give me it!"Paul said, still playing along. But since the spatula was almost touching the grill, when he put his hand on it, his fingers got burned._

"_AAAAAAA!" He screamed in pain, holding his hand._

"_Dude, are you ok? Do you want me to kiss it better?" James said, making kissy faces._

"_Dude, what are you, 5? No!" He said, pulling his hand away from James's face. "I'm fine."_

"_Oh sure you are. Now I'm gonna _have _to make it." James said, turning over a burger._

"_No I can still make it!" Paul said, grabbing the spatula and flipping the burgers. "See?"_

"_Alright. Whatever you say." James said, supervising._

"_See aren't I doing well for just getting my fingers burned?" Paul asked, clearly proud of himself._

"_Yea ok. Hey can I show you something I used to do back at my house?" James asked, grabbing the spatula. But when he grabbed the spatula, there was a little fire that caught his hand and burned his hand._

"_AAAAAAA!" James screamed, imitating Paul._

"_Hey that's not funny. It really does hurt doesn't it?" Paul said seriously. While he was talking, he pointed the spatula at his hand. But as he was doing that, by accident, Ramiele Malubay from season 7 walked by and he hit her with the spatula._

"_Ow! What was that for?" Ramiele asked, angrily._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean-" _

"_Oh yea. That's what they _all _say." She said, afterwards storming off._

"_Dude, you just hit a chick!" He yelled at Paul._

"_Yea I know, I know. It was an accident!" He complained._

"_Ok whatever. Just continue making the food." James said, pointing to the grill._

"_Alright, alright." He said, making the food._

_He was cooking for a little bit. Then more bad things happen. Paul is trying to flip this burger, but its stuck to the grill._

"_Dude, I can't flip this one." He said, trying the hardest he can to flip it over._

"_Let me try." James said, taking the spatula. He tries his hardest, but it doesn't work. Finally, by accident he flipped it across the backyard, landing on Casey Abrams plate perfectly._

"_Mmmm… finally!" He said, rubbing his hands and licking his lips._

"_CASEY DON'T!" James yells, running to him with Paul. But it was too late. He already took a bite of the bun less burger._

"_Casey! That wasn't fully cooked!" Paul yelled._

"_Oh crap…" Casey said._

"_You really have to watch what you eat, Casey." Haley Reinhart suggested._

"_Oh, I don't feel good." Casey announced, running away, holding his mouth so he won't explode on anyone. But he did. As he was running, by accident he throws up Amanda Overmyer from season 7._

"_Oh. My. God!" Amanda yelled in frustration. "WHO DID THIS?"_

"_Uh oh." Casey said and starting running into the mansion. Amanda made a battle cry and chased after him._

"_We warned him." James said, breaking the silence._

"_I'm gonna continue to make the food." Paul said, walking back to the grill._

"_Don't eat that!" James yelled at yelled at Allison, who was trying to eat the not-fully-cooked burger._

_Well, you guys get the picture. It was _not _good._

_~End flashback~_

Hopefully that doesn't happen again. Anyways, it was like love at first sight for me. I bumped into him in Hollywood week, trying to find people for a group. Sparks flew _instantly. _Even though we didn't talk that much, I still liked him for some strange reason.

"Hey Katie, do you want to play volleyball in the pool with me and Allison? You can bring Aaron." Jasmine asked eagerly.

"Sure why not? Aaron, do you want to play?" I asked.

"Sure!" Aaron answered. "I'll beat you there!" He said and starting running.

"Oh no you won't!"


	2. Paul & Pia

_I can't get her off my mind. I'm finding words to say. What does it take to get you? If I never met you, I wouldn't have ran across the world like I'm out of my mind. What does it take to hold you when I'm here without you? I don't know where to start. I gotta find you and your heart before it falls apart. – __**What Does It Take? By Dave Days**_

PAUL MCDONALD'S POV

"Are you gonna burn down the mansion like you almost did last time?" A familiar voice came from behind.

There she was. Pia Toscano. She was so damn pretty, I couldn't take it. I acted like such a fool around her. If I didn't, maybe she would like me.

"No! That was an accident. Don't worry, it won't happen again." I said.

_I hope I didn't sound nervous. _I always think when I say something to her. I crossed my arms and leaned up against the wall, except, there wasn't a wall there. So I fell to the ground, hitting my head off the side of the grill.

She starts laughing at me. _Oh crap, this isn't good._

"You're so funny! You're just so clumsy! Oh I just _love _it!" She said while laughing. But then for some reason after she said that, she instantly stopped laughing, and looked ashamed.

I get back up. "Well you know, I try my best." I say, dusting off my clothes.

"PIA! COME HERE _NOW_!" Lauren yelled from across the backyard.

"Well, duty calls. I'll talk to you some other time, ok?" She said so sweetly.

"Alright." It wasn't alright.

"Bye."

"Bye."

When she was walking away, being the fool I am, reached out my hand and mouthed 'Don't go!', making myself look like a complete _idiot._

_._"Dude, what are you doing?" James said, confused and chuckling.

_Oh crap._ I thought. _He wasn't supposed to see me doing that. _I put down my hand quickly and went back to flipping the burgers.

"Nothing." I said, nervously.

"C'mon, I know you like her. You don't have to pretend. I can tell when you talk to her. Give it up, ok? A girl that pretty for a guy like _you?"_ James said.

I glared at him.

"Well, you see Jennifer Lopez with Mark Anthony right?" I finally said.

"They divorced. You should know that, you watch _Access Hollywood _everyday! Oh no, can you not think around her either?" James said, acting a little frustrated.

"No! I was… focusing on cooking so we don't almost burn own the whole place again!" I said, trying to find an excuse.

PIA TOSCANO'S POV

Why did Lauren have to call my name? Anytime I talk to him, someone calls my name or his name. It's like we're not allowed to talk to each other. It's like we're not meant for each other. But I want to be with him.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked, annoyed.

"Do you want to play catch with me because no one else will?" She asked sadly.

"Not even Scotty?" I asked. I was shocked. He _always _plays with her.

"He said he didn't want to." She said looking at the ground.

"You didn't ask him yet, did you?" I asked, knowing what she was doing.

"Maybe… Ok maybe I didn't want you talking to Paul…" She confessed.

I knew it. "Why?"

"He always seems weird around you." She explained.

"Because he's nervous." I told her.

"Ok, whatever you say." She said, walking away.

"It's true!"


End file.
